


Alive

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [57]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: John tells Joe how he feels.
Relationships: John Deacon/Joe Mazzello
Series: Blurb weekends [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553
Kudos: 3





	Alive

Even though John and Joe have been going out for months, they haven't agreed on a label yet. Were they dating? Boyfriends? Something between? Joe leaves it to John to determine what they are because he knows how much the older man has been through and doesn't want to rush things.

After reconsidering his relationship with Joe for some time to really be sure of his feelings, John finally decides to tell him that he officially wants him to be his boyfriend.

"You make me feel alive. For the first time ever, I feel like I can breathe. You're so funny and kind and talented and smart. You've brought happiness back into my life and I don't want to lose you, Joe. Would you please be my boyfriend?"

Joe squeezes John's hand as his smile grows wider with every word. "Of course, John! I love you so much."

"I love you more."


End file.
